Stator inner shrouds define the inner wall of the gas flow path in a gas turbine engine. The shrouds typically retain one end of a stator in place. Low pressure compressor shrouds may be formed from heavy and/or dense materials as temperature demands for the shrouds increase. Heavier materials result in an overall weight impact to the gas turbine engine and, ultimately, the aircraft powered by the engine.